This project studies the impact of an intergenerational family therapy (IFT) program with heroin abusers and their families. The specific aims are to: (1) assess the effects of ten IFT sessions on a) patients, b) other family members (siblings and parents), and c) the family system; and (2) assess ethnic differences between Hispanic and non-Hispanic families of heroin abusers enrolled in methadone maintenance as shown by a) recruitment rates, b) attrition from treatment, and c) outcome measures. Sixty adult heroin addicts (30 Hispanics and 30 non-Hispanics) from a methadone program and their families of origin will be assigned randomly to a family treatment or an attentional control condition consisting of didactic session on family life and principles of family therapy. Measures occur at pre, post, and six month follow-up. The effects of treatment will be evaluated on the: a) functioning of the patient (i.e., drug use, psychiatric symptomatology, treatment progress, social networks, and satisfaction with treatment); b) functioning of siblings and parents (i.e., levels of depression and anxiety, drug and alcohol use, attitudes and knowledge about drug abuse/addiction, and social networks); and c) functioning of the family system (family functioning, the family environment, and levels of cohesion and adaptability). The proposed research is a culmination of a series of clinical case studies and work with the families of heroin addicts conducted by the P.I. The study builds on the family therapy and research literature and will serve as a base to develop further research on the effects of different family therapy modalities on the treatment of substance abusers.